Gypsy (Delta)
Gypsy is Delta's entry for the Gem-Based Contest! TALONS. OFF. Thankee! :D Untitled737-1.png|By : BANDER!! Intro Gypsy is a female SilkWing and a "servant" for a HiveWing who likes to show her off. Appearance "She's so beautiful" The words that Gypsy hears at least ten times a day. Gypsy's mainscales shimmer in a mix between beautiful emerald green and shimmering seafood green. Her scales are shiny and beautiful, not cracked and dull like her friend Skipper's. Gypsy has large, pale purple eyes with long eyelashes and dilated pupils. Her antennae is long and is a dark, deep green like pine trees. Gypsy's underbelly is a pretty dark green, the same color as her antennae, with tiny, tiny lavender spots along it in straight lines. Gypsy is a rather short dragon, only about as tall as the average five year old, with thin legs and a small neck. Her claws are dull but shiny, as Odon demands that she cleans them every single day, a quiet lavender color. Her tail is longer than normal and she curls it up in a loop to avoid getting it caught on certain things, like the cape that she occasionally will wear when going out to parties, spots of lavender and pale orange spotting it like someone crushed up a lavender and threw it all over her tail. Her wings, though, are by far the most beautiful things on her body. Her wings are long and glittering, usually folded into neat folds on her back. They are a beautiful dark green like emeralds and apples mixed together and splatted all over her wings. She has spots on her wings the color of freshly brewed green tea, and tiny, tiny lavender spots along her wings. Gypsy also has little copper veins running through her wings, so tiny that they don't even appear that thick on her body. They glitter and are usually perfectly still. In fact, Gypsy holds her wins so perfectly still that most dragons who come to peer at her occasionally mistake her for a statue instead of a real dragon. Gypsy always has multiple accessories on. She always wears a beautiful green and lavender scarf wound around her neck and part of her back, held on with a beautiful clasp in the shape of a silver beetle set with malachite gems. She also has beautiful malachite and copper stud earrings in her ears, along with a few copper and malachite rings around her claws. But as Odon frequently likes to point out, she would impress dragons with her beauty without her accessories. Personality Gypsy is a kind dragon, always obeying Odon without question. She looks every inch like the quiet SilkWing servant who enjoys her life as a jewel on the outside. But on the inside, she wishes she could leave more than anything. Gypsy constantly daydreams about freedom, wishing she could thump Odon and escape into the savannah forever. But then she remembers the feeling of her mother crying at her shoulder and immediately rethinks. Gypsy loves her parents more than anything and wishes that she could escape without hurting them. Gypsy has never seen Queen Wasp, so she isn't sure what to think of her, though she wishes that Queen Wasp would do something about SilkWings being servants. Gypsy doesn't speak what she is saying most of the time, usually letting other dragons doing the speaking. She loves to laugh, but doesn't often because Odon doesn't approve of such "childish behavior". Gypsy thinks that in his opinion, he would rather her be a crushed snail beneath his claws than have a mind of her own. Gypsy is the quiet smart type, always knowing the way or what to do at every corner. She would always help to direct people, and Gypsy is always content on being the one in the background. She is perfectly vine with other dragons getting credit for her work, believing that being the dragon in the background would keep her ego quiet like Odon would like her to be. Gypsy has a deep, desperate crush on her best friend Skipper and would literally do anything to impress him. Gypsy is always a positive dragon, constantly trying to convince Skipper and her mother and father that their is nothing wrong with the way that Odon treats her or the way that Queen Wasp treats the SilkWings. Gypsy is a kind dragon, always giving her spot in line to the elderly dragon in front, or giving the last vegetable to the SilkWing who needs it for her daughter's Metamorphosis. Speaking of Metamorphosis, Gypsy recently went through her Metamorphosis, and she absolutely realizes that her wings are the main problem of her apparent misery, but tries to let this not bother her, saying that it was a blessing in disguise. When Gypsy gets angry, she always takes a deep, deep breath and tells herself that "Everything is ok and will be ok" Skipper always rolls his eyes at that and says that it makes her look weird, but that just makes her more mad and apparently ''more ''weird looking. But despite his teasing, Gypsy thinks that her and Skipper are the best friends in all of Jewel Hive. She wants them to stay friends with him forever, and would protect Skipper with anything. Even her own life. Gypsy is extremely loyal, and though Odon treats her not very well, she still trusts him. Gypsy believes strongly in the goodness of dragons, believing that even if they try to hide it, they are good. She believes that every dragon, no matter what they've done, they have fragments of good inside them. She is also very forgiving and doesn't hold grudges or spread rumors. As much as Gypsy tries to hide it, she really resents her beauty, blaming it for her being ripped away from her family and home. History Gypsy's parents were always the type of dragon that never argued with HiveWings. They were obedient SilkWings, one was a teacher, the other a simple web designer. When they were paired with each other, they expected their one dragonet to be a simple one, to go through Metamorphosis and get a good job, preferably one that would keep them in the least trouble possible. But none of them could have ever expected what was coming. It was a warm, rainy day when Gypsy hatched, and when she crawled out of her egg, her parents knew that their life would never be the same ever again. The first thing Gypsy can remember is the whispering. Then the light. She opened her eyes to see her parents standing over her, mouths open in shock. She didn't know about jewels, but her parents explained to her later that when she had hatched, Gypsy had looked radiant, looking like she was covered in jewels. Then her mother picked her up and cradled her, but her father turned away. He knew that with her beauty, Gypsy could never just be a normal SilkWing dragonet. Gypsy tried to go to her father, but he shoved her away, walking away from the nest. Gypsy learned early on that her mother was the only dragon in the world that Gypsy could put her trust in. A few months later, Gypsy was old enough to go to her first checkpoint. Her mother decided that she was going to take Gypsy shopping with her in the Cicada Hive market. Gypsy happily agreed and jumped across the webs like a monkey until they came to the first checkpoint. They got to the checkpoint, the HiveWing stopped them, and then Gypsy realized that she didn't have carvings on her wrist. It turns out that in the hatchery when every SilkWing got their carvings, their was an emergency in the Hives, and all the Carvers in the Hatchery thought they ''the other one ''had marked Gypsy, so they missed it. The HiveWing simply stated that without carvings, and since Gypsy had no proof that she was part of the Hives, she would have to be arrested. Gypsy's mother simple said that her daughter was a loyal SilkWing who just had her carvings missed. But the guards were firm, they grabbed Gypsy by the talon and dragged her to an office by the market. Gypsy remembers the smell of smoke, the HiveWings glaring around, and the loud noises like clanking and clicking. She was dragged in front of a large HiveWing, almost completely black with a few speckles of yellow. He looked down his snout at her and stated that she would have to be imprisoned. Just then, Gypsy's mother and father burst into the room, her mother immediately rushing to her daughter's side. Her mother begged the HiveWing that the rules absolutely should be bent for this case, after all, she was only a dragonet, and it was a mistake that she didn't have carvings. The HiveWing was persistent, demanding though that they show proof. But since Gypsy's mother and father technically didn't have any, the HiveWing said that under Hive law, he ''had ''to arrest Gypsy. But when Swallowtail began sobbing, the HiveWings face suddenly softened. He looked down at the two SilkWings with apparent concern, and said that there might b away to wiggle around the rules, but he would have to look. After a few minutes of rustling around under his desk, the HiveWing reported that he found something. He whisked out a paper and said that the rules could be bent if it was a dragonet. Swallowtail stopped crying automatically, now looking more relieved that sad. But then the HiveWing said that even though the dragonet wouldn't be imprisoned, they would have to be relocated to another Hive. Swallowtail automatically protested, but eventually agreed, seeing no other option. So a HiveWing soldier quickly bustled Gypsy down the tunnel, where Swallowtail kissed her daughter goodbye. Then they began the long flight towards Jewel Hive. Gypsy didn't remember much about the flight, as she was lulled to sleep by the pounding of the HiveWing's wings. She remembers waking up in an unfamiliar Hive, with a frowning HiveWing looking down at her. She sat up immodestly, and the HiveWing guard who had carried her explained that this was Odon, and she would work for him from now on. Gypsy automatically didn't like Odon, since she got a strange, queasy feeling when she looked at him, but she didn't say anything. Odon sniffed and said "Why is she so tiny?" The HiveWing replied that Gypsy hadn't gone through her Metamorphosis yet, but it was coming soon. Odon curled his wing around Gypsy and led her through Jewel Hive, until they came down a path that was a silver cobblestone. Odon's mansion was huge and when they stopped there, Gypsy could hardly believe that was her new home. Odon sniffed again and asked what she could do? Gypsy didn't understand the question, so just stood, gawping. Odon rolled his eyes and said that with her beauty, she could probably be the "Pretty SilkWing" that he was missing. Gypsy didn't understand what that meant, but agreed. Odon immidietly led her over to the servant's cottage, where she met the most kind looking SilkWing she has ever seen. He walked over to her and took her talon, shaking it roughly. He said his name was Skipper and asked what she was doing here. Gypsy, still confused, said that apparently she had done something wrong, so she had to be taken to this Hive. Skipper blinked and then patted her talon, saying that must have been hard. Then Skipper offered to show her around the servant's cottage, and that was the beginning of their friendship. When it came time for Metamorphosis, Gypsy was nervous. She knew that Odon would be sitting there the whole time and judging her. Or if he wasn't he would be not caring and when she came out of her cocoon, she would be alone. But that wasn't what had happened. Gypsy went to the Cocoon with Skipper, and when she went into her soft gray cocoon, he was cheering for her the whole time. After all, Skipper had gotten his wings a few months before her. Then when she came out, there was Skipper, sitting next to her cocoon, holding a plate of her favorite almond pie. They shared the pie together in the servant's cottage, laughing and admiring Gypsy's amazingly beautiful wings together. Throughout a few months, Gypsy's life became absolutely normal. Well...normal for a beautiful SilkWing. She would wake up every day, get all pretty by cleaning her claws and brushing her spines, then she would sit, hour after hour in Odon's necklace shop, showing off the merchandise like a living mannequin. Then, after work, she would go back to the cottage, and help Skipper clean the mansion for whatever party would naturally follow later that night. As Gypsy grew older, she began to look at Skipper different. She looked at him as less a best friend, and more...a crush After a long time of doing the same thing, over and over and over, Gypsy began to resent her beauty, blaming it for all of these problems. The only thing that kept Gypsy from running away from the Hive was Skipper. He said that if she left Odon would just find another SilkWing to be his servant. He clasped his talons in hers and said that he didn't want any other SilkWing. He wanted her. When Skipper said that, Gypsy knew that she would just have to suck it up, not for herself, but for Skipper. Gypsy bent her head, folded her wings and went along with it, pretending to be like every other fashion absorbed, self centered SilkWing in Jewel Hive. Gypsy experience her first Hive-Mind at a party one night. She had never seen it before, so it was odd to her. She remembered the suddenly silence of the HiveWings, followed by them all speaking at the same time. When Gypsy spotted Odon, speaking in rhythm with the others, eyes blank, she knew that she would never look at Odon the same ever again. From then on, she treated Odon more warily, since he explained that Queen Wasp could control every HiveWing if she wanted to. Gypsy decided one thing that day : NEVER encounter Queen Wasp. Gypsy has a plan for her life : Work of her debt with Odon, become free (Maybe even taking Skipper with her), and return to her parents. But she realizes that this is probably hopeful thinking and will not come true. Abilities '''Silk - '''Every SilkWing's natural ability. Her silk flares with a beautiful silver, but it also has tiny loops of copper, which Gypsy is afraid might be a little bit of flamesilk. She read about flamesilk, and heard that it glows in copper, so her and Skipper decided to keep it a secret from Odon, just in case. '''Flying - '''It is true that Gypsy hasn't had much practice with her wings, since she just sits in windows and looks pretty all day, but when she does get a chance, she can outrun and out trick even Skipper, who has been flying much loner than her. '''Smarts - '''Gypsy is one of the few SilkWings servants in her neighborhood who can read. Every time she gets a chance to go, Gypsy will fly over to the library, grab as many books as she can carry and take them over to Odon's house. Because of safeto et, andwhichonesare osonus. '''He beauty - '''Technically, Gypsy views of her natural beauty as both a blessing and a curse. It usually keeps dragons from being too angry at her, and most of the time it causes dragons to like her, but also, dragons always think that her beauty is the only thing about her. Relationships '''Skipper : '''Gypsy loves this dragon with all her heart. She is constantly so happy that Skipper is there, or things might have slid WAY downhill much faster. Gypsy is grateful for Skipper, since they constantly do things for eachother : Skipper might do Gypsy's chores on night, and she might do his the next night. '''Swallowtail and Cooper : '''Gypsy loves her mother, Swallowtail and is constantly grateful for trying to save her from being arrested. Gypsy misses her terribly, and is always asking Odon to visit her, and gets disappointed when he always says no. But it is a completely different relationship with Cooper. Gypsy doesn't like her father at all, and completely realizes that the feeling is mutual. She is glad that she is apart from her father. Trivia - Gypsy is named after the gypsy moth, but odd enough, her appearance isn't based on the gypsy moth - Her appearance is based on the malachite stone Gallery Jungle Kid.png|By : Verglas! Screen Shot 2019-05-15 at 9.27.11 AM.png|By :TwilightWof! Screen Shot 2019-05-31 at 7.38.06 PM.png|Base by Wyndbain, colored by me! Screen Shot 2019-10-08 at 5.00.03 PM.png|By : Naakfai Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SilkWings Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Content (DeltaTheSeaWing) Category:Status (Celebrity)